The field of the invention is acoustical imaging and, in particular, an ultrasound imaging system with improved dynamic focusing.
There are a number of modes in which ultrasound can be used to produce images of objects. The ultrasound transmitter may be placed on one side of the object and the sound transmitted through the object to the ultrasound receiver placed on the other side ("transmission mode"). With transmission mode methods, an image may be produced in which the brightness of each pixel is a function of the amplitude of the ultrasound that reaches the receiver ("attenuation" mode), or the brightness of each pixel is a function of the time required for the sound to reach the receiver ("time-of-flight" or "speed of sound" mode). In the alternative, the receiver may be positioned on the same side of the object as the transmitter and an image may be produced in which the brightness of each pixel is a function of the amplitude at the time-of-flight of the ultrasound reflected from the object back to the receiver ("refraction", "backscatter" or "echo" mode). The present invention relates to a backscatter method for producing ultrasound images.
There are a number of well known backscatter methods for acquiring ultrasound data. In the so-called "A-scan" method, an ultrasound pulse is directed into the object by the transducer and the amplitude of the reflected sound is recorded over a period of time. The amplitude of the echo signal is proportional to the scattering strength of the refractors in the object and the time delay is proportional to the range of the refractors from the transducer. In the so-called "B-scan" method, the transducer transmits a series of ultrasonic pulses as it is scanned across the object along a single axis of motion. The resulting echo signals are recorded as with the A-scan method and their amplitude is used to modulate the brightness of pixels on a display at the time delay. With the B-scan method, enough data are acquired from which an image of the refractors can be reconstructed.
In the so-called C-scan method, the transducer is scanned across a plane above the object and only the echoes reflecting from the focal depth of the transducer are recorded. The sweep of the electron beam of a CRT display is synchronized to the scanning of the transducer so that the x and y coordinates of the transducer correspond to the x and y coordinates of the image.
Ultrasonic transducers for medical applications are constructed from one or more piezoelectric elements sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. Such piezoelectric elements are typically constructed of lead zirconate titanate (PZT), polyvinylidene diflouride (PVDF), or PZT ceramic/polymer composite. The electrodes are connected to a voltage source, and when a voltage waveform is applied, the piezoelectric elements change in size at a frequency corresponding to that of the applied voltage. When a voltage waveform is applied, the piezoelectric element emits an ultrasonic wave into the media to which it is coupled at the frequencies contained in the excitation waveform. Conversely, when an ultrasonic wave strikes the piezoelectric element, the element produces a corresponding voltage across its electrodes. Typically, the front of the element is covered with an acoustic matching layer that improves the coupling with the media in which the ultrasonic waves propagate. In addition, a backing material is coupled to the rear of the piezoelectric element to absorb ultrasonic waves that emerge from the back side of the element so that they do not interfere. A number of such ultrasonic transducer constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,684; 4,425,525; 4,441,503; 4,470,305 and 4,569,231.
When used for ultrasound imaging, the transducer typically has a number of piezoelectric elements arranged in an array and driven with separate voltages (apodizing). By controlling the time delay (or phase) and amplitude of the applied voltages, the ultrasonic waves produced by the piezoelectric elements (transmission mode) combine to produce a net ultrasonic wave that travels along a preferred beam direction and is focused at a selected point along the beam. By controlling the time delay and amplitude of the applied voltages, the beam with its focal point can be moved in a plane to scan the subject.
The same principles apply when the transducer is employed to receive the reflected sound (receiver mode). That is, the voltages produced at the transducer elements in the array are summed together such that the net signal is indicative of the sound reflected from a single focal point in the subject. As with the transmission mode, this focused reception of the ultrasonic energy is achieved by imparting separate time delay (and/or phase shifts) and gains to the signal from each transducer array element.
This form of ultrasonic imaging is referred to as "phased array sector scanning", or "PASS". Such a scan is comprised of a series of measurements in which the steered ultrasonic wave is transmitted, the system switches to receive mode after a short time interval, and the reflected ultrasonic wave is received and stored. Typically, the transmission and reception are steered in the same direction (.theta.) during each measurement to acquire data from a series of points along an acoustic beam or scan line. The receiver is dynamically focused at a succession of ranges (R) along the scan line as the reflected ultrasonic waves are received. The time required to conduct the entire scan is a function of the time required to make each measurement and the number of measurements required to cover the entire region of interest at the desired resolution and signal-to-noise ratio. For example, a total of 128 scan lines may be acquired over a 90 degree sector, with each scan line being steered in increments of 0.70.degree.. A number of such ultrasonic imaging systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,258; 4,155,260; 4,154,113; 4,155,259; 4,180,790; 4,470,303; 4,662,223; 4,669,314 and 4,809,184.
The time delay and phase shift applied to the signal received by each transducer array element in order to produce a perfectly steered and focused receive beam changes as the reflected ultrasonic wave is being received. This requires a receiver which is capable of calculating the desired time delay and phase shift for each array element signal in real time. While the calculations necessary to produce a perfectly focused receive beam have long been known, commercially feasible apparatus for performing these calculations has not been available. As a result, in prior PASS ultrasound systems the necessary dynamic focusing calculations have been approximated in order that they may be performed by available hardware. Consequently, the receive beams have not been completely focused and image quality has been impaired.